dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS057
is the fifty-seventh episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū, Trunks and Vegeta are shocked that Black and Zamasu are not the same entity. Zamasu states his desire to create a universe without mortals. As Vegeta falls unconscious, Gokū refuses to allow Zamasu to wipe out the mortals and attacks him. Gokū initially holds his own against Zamasu but once Black intervenes, Gokū is overwhelmed. Before Black and Zamasu attack Gokū, Trunks attacks Zamasu. Gokū fights Black while Trunks fights Zamasu. Gokū is able to hold his own against Black for a short period of time until Black starts overwhelming him. Meanwhile, Trunks has a slight upper hand against Zamasu and manages to stab him. However, Zamasu instantly heals from his stab wound. Trunks uses a Final Flash against Zamasu and it hits him. However, Zamasu emerges unscathed from the Final Flash with not an injury in sight. Zamasu comments on his immortal body and revels in delight over having his invincible body. Zamasu thanks the Saiyan for their meaningless strength as it has allowed him to attain this immortal body. Gokū appears before Trunks to back him up as Zamasu states that the Saiyans are powerless before the might of the gods. Black prepares to fire a Kamehameha at Gokū and Trunks. Gokū and Trunks attempt evading, but Zamasu grabs and holds them. Black fires his Kamehameha at Gokū, Trunks and Zamasu which strikes them. Zamasu is unscathed while Gokū and Trunks are badly injured by Black's Kamehameha. Black and Zamasu decide to finish off Gokū and Trunks. They combine their ki blasts and prepare to fire. Suddenly, a ki blast disrupts Black and Zamasu's attempt. The ki blast came from Vegeta, who awoke from his unconsciousness. However, Vegeta falls unconscious once more. During that distraction, Gokū and Trunks disappeared. Zamasu thinks it was not possible for Trunks and Gokū to escape and even if they did they won't be far away. Zamasu and Black decide to finish off Vegeta. Behind the rubble, Mai and the Resistance prepare to attack. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Yajirobe saved the unconscious Gokū and Trunks. As Black and Zamasu prepare to finish off Vegeta, the Resistance create a smokescreen which allows Mai to rescue Vegeta. Mai catches up to Yajirobe while Gokū and Trunks awaken. Seeing that they cannot win and thinking surviving is the better option, Mai throws out a capsule which reveals the Time Machine. Gokū, Trunks and Vegeta (courtesy of Mai) get into the Time Machine while Mai sets the coordinates for the present. As the Time Machine starts traveling to the present, Trunks begs Mai to come with, but Mai would rather stay with her comrades and believes that they must survive no matter what. Black and Zamasu attempt locating the Saiyan trio's ki signatures but are not having luck. Suddenly, they sense their ki and fly towards the source which is the Time Machine, but the Time Machine travels back to the present. Zamasu is not angry that the Saiyans got away and knows that they will be back. However, Zamasu states the difference is that the Saiyans will return to a utopia created by him and will be destroyed by his hands. In the present on Earth at Capsule Corporation, the Time Machine lands with Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks falling out of it, badly injured and defeated. Trunks, Bulma and the Pilaf Gang rush to help the Saiyan trio. Meanwhile in Universe Ten at the Kaiō realm, Gowasu is watching GodTube; the video he is watching is the final match of the Sixth and Seventh Universe Tournament, Gokū vs Hit. Zamasu brings Gowasu his tea and sits down to watch. Zamasu is angered that Gokū has managed to attain the divine ki of the gods. During the video, Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls in the background and becomes interested in them. Zamasu wonders what the Super Dragon Balls are, to which Gowasu replies that they can seemingly grant any wish and doesn't know anymore than that since this is the first time he has seen the Super Dragon Balls. On Zunō's Planet, an attendant is blown away by a visitor. The visitor is none other than Zamasu. Zamasu asks Zunō to tell him everything about the Super Dragon Balls. Trivia * GodTube is a blatant reference to YouTube. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes